Contra todo complejo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Minami tiene problemas para sentirse bien consigo misma. Su cuerpo simplemente no se desarrolla para ser una mujer hermosa como desea, pero para Yutaka eso es lo de menos, aparte que con su presencia es capaz de distraer a Minami de esa insatisfacción. Oneshot.


Un saludo a la comunidad de Lucky Star que todavía existe (es un milagro que siga siendo así, y en lo personal me alegra). Hoy es 18 de octubre, y en esta mi fecha más querida quiero dejarles este OS para que lo disfruten.

**Contra todo complejo**

Minami Iwasaki estaba nuevamente en el baño, pasando sus manos por su busto, lamentándose de ser tan pobre en sus atributos delanteros, si es que se puede decir que los posea.

La mayoría de las chicas de segundo año, siendo más bajas que ella, contaban con físicos mejor proporcionados y más apetecibles, mientras que en el caso de ella su cuerpo únicamente ha sabido crecer en vertical, dejando completamente de lado el desarrollo de su cuerpo al de una mujer, que era lo que se supone que estaba cerca de convertirse por causa de la edad.

Ciertamente era todavía temprano para pretender sacar conclusiones, o al menos eso le decía Honoka, su madre, pero eso a Minami no es que la animara demasiado, especialmente porque ya no era que estaba a mitad de secundaria, cuando la gran mayoría de las chicas de su edad estaban todavía en la fase introductoria de la pubertad. No, ya más bien debería estar preparándose realmente para convertirse en adulta, pero su desarrollo físico, a su parecer, daba mucho que desear.

Las clases empezarían en cualquier momento, así que Minami aprovecha su momento en el baño para mojarse brevemente la cara para así espabilar, pero al momento en que está por salir de allí, se encuentra por mera casualidad con Yutaka Kobayakawa, su mejor amiga, la cual también iba en dirección a clases.

─ ¿Minami-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya habías llegado al salón ─ dice Yutaka con una ingenua curiosidad.

─ Estaba aquí, pasando algunas cosas ─ responde Minami sin demasiadas ganas ─. Vamos, que nos vamos a perder la clase.

Yutaka asiente muy sonriente y toma de la mano a Minami para correr junto a ella al salón. Minami se sonroja bastante al ver ese gesto de su pequeña amiga, la cual no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Se trataba de una sensación bastante bonita y cálida, ello era innegable, pero en ese momento no se explicaba la razón para que dicha sensación tuviera lugar. Tal vez era porque la reconfortaba en esos momentos en que su nulo desarrollo la molestaba. En todo caso, nada hizo para soltarse de ese suave y tierno agarre de Yutaka. La dejaba llevarla por todo el camino que había hasta el aula que compartían.

* * *

**Después de clases**

Ya había acabado todo, y Minami iba guardando todo sin prisa pero sin pausa, aunque de vez en cuando veía a su pequeña amiga recogiendo sus cosas. Esa escena no debería tener nada de especial, pero a Minami le causaba una gran alegría ver a Yutaka recogiendo. No estaba del todo segura de decirle aquello, así que rápidamente regresa su atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Por otra parte veía a Hiyori garabateando algo a toda velocidad, pero no era del interés de Minami, así que fácilmente la ignora. Ko estaba por su lado, hablando con otras chicas sobre quién sabe qué. A Minami tampoco le importaba aquello. Sólamente Yutaka captaba verdaderamente su atención por momentos.

─ ¿Nos vamos juntas, Minami-chan? ─ su aparición frente a ella casi llega a asustarla.

─ C-claro ─ es la respuesta de Minami, ligeramente ruborizada ante la cercanía de su rostro con el de su amiga.

Ya ambas estaban más que listas para salir juntas del salón. De pronto Minami sentía que su mano estaba fría y sola. Quería que Yutaka volviera a cogerle la mano con aquella ingenuidad que tanto la caracteriza. Sólo esa sensación le era suficiente para mantener bien lejos el tormento que le causaba su desarrollo tan irregular.

Pero tal vez por allí habría un problema que Minami no estaba viendo ¿Para qué querría Yutaka estar con alguien como ella? Es verdad que la pelirroja era bastante baja para su edad, pasando fácilmente como una niña entre todo el grupo, pero era una idea que llegó de golpe a Minami y se negaba a abandonarla. Yutaka podría estar con cualquier otra persona, sea chico o chica, que fuese más genial que ella y que no sufra de su mismo subdesarrollo físico. Sería mejor por donde lo viese, a Minami no le cabía la menor duda.

─ Yutaka... ─ tenía miedo de corroborar sus dudas, pero por otro lado, en ese momento se sentía urgida de saber su respuesta ─ ¿Qué opinas de nuestros demás compañeros?

─ ¿Mm? ─ Yutaka ladea la cabeza, no comprendiendo lo que Minami pretendía decir con aquello ─ Pues pienso que todos nuestros compañeros de clase son buenas personas, pero pienso que tú eres la mejor en ese sentido.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Minami, lejos de sentir que se aclaraban sus dudas, queda extrañada con esa respuesta.

─ Lo que quiero decir es que creo que eres una persona genial, la más genial de toda nuestra clase.

─ No creo que eso sea cierto ─ dice Minami mirando disimuladamente su pecho.

─ Lo digo enserio, Minami-chan. Te considero la persona más admirable, generosa y madura. Realmente me gustaría ser más como tú, Minami-chan.

─ N-no creo que realmente quieras ser tan como yo ─ Minami fija su mirada en el camino, aunque realmente no estaba pendiente del mismo ─. Estoy segura que todos los demás, y más especialmente las demás chicas, tienen... talentos que me dejarían atrás.

─ Konata onee-chan siempre dice algo por el estilo cuando se pone en sus juegos de rol ─ dice Yutaka mientras se pone a hacer numeración ─. Dice que si elige a un guerrero tiene luego problemas para hacer magia o preparar pociones, que si elige a un cazarecompensas luego le es complicado completar adecuadamente las misiones principales y todas esas cosas. Konata onee-chan dice que a cambio de tener un talento padecemos una carencia. Yo soy bajita y suelo enfermarme, y eso que apenas empezamos el segundo año, pero no consigo todavía ese algo en que yo pueda destacar de manera especial. Esa es la razón por la que te admiro, Minami-chan. Tú te muestras más segura de ti misma que yo, y no te importa tener que darme lo que sea si es por ayudarme.

Eso había sido inesperado, pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que Yutaka tenía mucha razón. No había tomado en cuenta que al menos en ese sentido Minami tenía algo bueno, y que además le ayudaba bastante a hacer lo que fuera por Yutaka. Ya empezaba a sentirse más tranquila, y de pronto sentía que la mano de Yutaka se asía a la suya. Minami se pone más roja que el cabello de su amiga al sentir nuevamente ese calor que llegaba desde aquella mano y se transmitía al resto de su cuerpo cual impulso nervioso.

─ Y-Yutaka...

─ ¿Sí?

Quería comentarle acerca de estar tomadas de la mano a su edad y en la calle, a la vista de todas las personas que iban transitando a esa hora, empezando precisamente por sus compañeros de clase, pero esa calidez que sentía la enmudecía completamente. Tal vez sea que no era oportuno decir nada en ese momento, no lo sabía, pero sí estaba claro que se sentía bastante a gusto.

─ ¿Y si te dijera... que sí tienes algo especial? ─ las palabras de Minami llaman la atención de su amiga ─ Eres una chica amabe que se esfuerza bastante para que sus amigas sean felices. Esa dedicación no la suele mostrar cualquiera, tal vez ni yo.

─ ¿Eso... sería lo bueno que tengo, Minami-chan?

─ Estoy segura que así es ─ Minami sonríe ligeramente, sabiendo que Yutaka le creía ─. Eres especial a tu propia manera, y estoy segura que todas las demás piensan igual.

Yutaka sonríe ampliamente y se abraza al brazo de Minami, causando en ella una excitación que la deja sin capacidad de articular una palabra siquiera. Acto seguido, Yutaka se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla a Minami, siendo aquello mucho más de lo que hubiese podido esperar.

─ ¿Q-qué? ─ dice, nuevamente bastante roja.

─ Konata onee-chan también dice que no tiene nada de malo mostrar mi cariño hacia alguien que quiero de manera especial. Minami-chan, tú eres especial para mí.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto? Minami trataba de hacer memoria, pero estaba segura de que ha pasado únicamente lo que ha pasado, y que no se ha perdido de nada para que Yutaka le hiciera esa muestra de afecto. Se lleva una mano a la mejilla, precisamente al punto en que recibió ese tierno beso de Yutaka. No comprendía cómo alguien con una personalidad tan inocente pudiera mostrar semejante valor y sinceridad para confesar sus sentimientos ¡y precisamente a ella! En ese momento escucha que algo se cae, y al voltear ve a Hiyori a lo lejos, recogiendo algunos papeles que aparentemente se le habían caído. No era que eso importara mucho en ese momento, si Hiyori no parecía necesitar ninguna ayuda para recogerlo todo. Como sea, ve nuevamente a Yutaka mientras seguían su camino.

─ ¿Lo que tú dices... es verdad?

─ Completamente, Minami-chan ─ es la resuelta respuesta de Yutaka ─. Onee-chan me ayudó mucho para comprenderlo, y me dijo que no necesitaba tener miedo si te lo decía, que todo iba a salir bien.

Minami no tenía claro cómo era que Yutaka en ese momento interpretaba el concepto de "bien", pero la verdad es que no podría despreciarla de ninguna manera. Vuelve a sonreír.

─ Eres muy generosa, Yutaka. Gracias ─ le dice antes de plantarle un beso en la frente.

─ Minami-chan... ¿Estás correspondiendo lo que te dije?

─ Creo que sí. Es un poco complicado para mí ─ Minami mira a otro lado, no muy segura de poder seguir hablando si le sostenía la mirada de Yutaka ─. Contigo me siento bien, y mis preocupaciones sobre mí misma se desvanecen cuando te acercas a mí con una sonrisa. De pronto... me siento feliz.

─ Eso significa que también tú me quieres, Minami-chan ─ Yutaka sonríe bastante feliz ─ ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer desde ahora? ¿Nos tenemos que considerar una pareja desde ahora?

─ No estoy segura ─ Minami se rasca la cabeza por un momento ─. Pero creo que así como estamos ya vamos bien. Tal vez simplemente nos quedamos así y esperamos que el cambio que haga falta para nosotras venga solo.

─ Muy cierto, Minami-chan.

Ninguna de las dos estaba pendiente de lo que Hiyori hacía desde su prudencial alejamiento. Ignoraba que en unas cuantas semanas tendrían versiones de ellas estelarizando un doujin de la joven Tamura pero eso no es como si les llamara la atención en lo más mínimo. Sólo querían en ese momento sonreír y estar juntas. Era cierto, Minami no daba ninguna importancia a sus "falencias" cuando Yutaka estaba a su lado, y ahora que sabía que ambas tenían sentimientos que se correspondían mutuamente, menos le iba a importar su pobre desarrollo. Yutaka era mejor y más importante que todo aquello.

**Fin**

* * *

Me sorprendo yo mismo de ver que todavía conservo el toque para hacer historias de romance como las de antes, a principios de década o hasta la década pasada, y la verdad es que me gusta saber que es una opción verdaderamente factible para intentarlo nuevamente en un futuro. Ahí queda la cosa, así que los dejo satisfecho con lo que hice.

Hasta otra


End file.
